The Snowball Effect
by blissblkv
Summary: Small snowballs roll collecting more snow and increase in  size: the snowball effect. Sakura doesn't like Sasuke. She has a little crush on someone else. Who is it and what will happen when it snowballs out of control? r and r and you can find out!
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this does not follow exactly along the lines of the series. i dont own naruto's characters or plots. somethings might be off, i apologize in advanced. please enjoy.

* * *

I always thought I liked Sasuke Uchiha; with his slick ebony hair, those dark obsidian eyes, the creamy milky skin, the cold uncaring attitude. He seemed like the perfect man. More like the perfect crush. He had no heart it seemed, and if he did, it would be tainted with the memories of the Uchiha massacre. Therefore, there would be no hope in having him for a loving caring husband, only a depressed lifeless puppet. If I ended up with him by a miraculous sequence of events, boasting of my marriage to an authentic Uchiha would be my sole amenity. What would be the point in that? Sure, I could show up that priggish Ino, but that would only result in cursory satisfaction. It was not worth it. However, if anyone ever asked whom I liked, Sasuke would be my reply. In fact, to ensure no one saw through the lie, I would exaggerate my "love" for him in almost everyway possible. Of course, I loved him, but only as a teammate, a friend. So why then, did I create the lie? I did it to keep them from wondering whom I truly loved.

It started about a few months ago. I was trudging back home after the long day of rigorous "training". The truth is, Kakashi sensei had arrived at our training spot four hours past the designated time. It was to be expected though. It was his lateness, along with the mask, that first called my attention. What was he hiding? What was the cause of his tardiness? He was just so abstruse and mysterious. He captured my imagination. He gained my adoration. It was not unlike a crush on a teacher. His looks also added to the equation; his lean muscular body, his wild bed head (did he use gel or something?), his fashion sense, the way he wore his headband to the side. He was so cool. In addition, I was always attracted to taller men. The mask also intrigued me. What did his face look like and why did he cover it? Based on what I could see, he had very handsome features, so why the mask? Ergo, as you can see, it was a simple innocent crush on my sensei…if it had stopped there.

The weeks went on and day by day, I became even more infatuated with Kakashi sensei, but I shrugged it off. After all, I thought of it as a crush. I began gradually noticing more of the little things. For instance, his eyes, or eye so to speak. No, it wasn't as beautiful as Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes, but there was something about it. I observed how it would normally droop slightly at the outer edge, giving off an uncaring, bored sort of vibe, much like Sasuke's. Au contraire, he would also show signs of caring occasionally. When he smiled, his eye would squint slightly and turn into a rainbow shape. That's how I could tell he was smiling. When he was angry or sad he wore a solemn, grave face. He seemed so very faraway in that state of mind. Nonetheless, I admired him thoroughly. He seemed like the perfect man.

More time passed and my emotions grew; especially when he started teasing me more. I don't understand why, but that made me like him all the better. He was different. I loved when he complimented me on my chakra control, or when he used me as an example for Naruto and Sasuke. I had a feeling he liked me best of all. I hope I was right. I felt my cheeks grow warm in his presence repeatedly and tried not to show it too much. I would have fantasies of us together, where age and ranking did not matter, my dream world. He inspired me and I grew to love his lazy casual attitude. It made me want him more, knowing that he didn't want me. Slowly I began to realize my insignificant crush had evolved to something on a much higher level. In my mind, it seemed so wrong; but in my heart, it felt so right. I couldn't let this get out. It would severely damage my reputation. So I kept it a secret. I played the part of a Sasuke obsessed fan girl, while keeping my love for Kakashi swept under the rug. No one would find out. Consequently, I would have to live a lie.

* * *

so what do you think? please review. im still not done with it yet so tell me if i should continue. also could you give it a grade for me? thank you for reading, i look forward to hearing your reply. 


	2. Chapter 2

thank you for reviewing! not as good as the first chapter in my opinion, but i wrote it really fast. enjoy! stuff actually happens in this one.

* * *

After my shocking discovery, I still lived life as I did before. I would arrive at the training grounds, drool over the smug Uchiha, and ignore the cacophonous Uzumaki. All the while thoughts of my elusive sensei crept back into my mind. I had to push him out some how. I couldn't keep these ignominious emotions from surfacing again. I tried to admire Sasuke again. I attempted to resurrect those feelings I once held for him. What was it I liked about him again; his cold heart, his hurtful words, his hair? What was so irresistible about him in the first place? Now he seemed like an abomination. How could any girl fall for him? And his HAIR! He resembled a cockatiel to me. Nevertheless, to like him would be less of a sin. Kakashi, his face soon found its way into my thoughts. No, no more, he probably was twice as old as I was. It was amoral. It was shameful. It was just plain wrong. Did that mean love was wrong too then? How could an emotion, so delicate, so kind, so caring, be so wrong? I had to stop thinking about him like that. He was my teacher, no more. He could never be anymore. Even if it wasn't wrong to love him, he would never love me in return.

It was morning; I crawled out of bed begrudgingly. I couldn't stand living another day, yet alone a training day. That meant I would have to see him. He was always late anyways; I might as well sleep in. However, I couldn't sleep. I thoughts of him kept me awake. So I pulled off the sheets, threw on my clothes, and trudged down stairs. At breakfast, I poured the milk in my cereal until it was overflowing. I couldn't think straight. Actually, I couldn't think at all. I felt so empty. I just sat there on the chair, staring at my cereal as it turned into a soggy mess. I was late now. I didn't care. I dumped the cereal into the sink and headed to the training ground.

"My, my Sakura, it isn't like you to be late." It was his voice, his deep, resounding voice. The sweet vibrations floating to my ears and reverberating through out my entire body making me shudder. It was so hypnotic. It put a spell on me instantly. For a moment, I forgot everything except for him. The only thing that snapped me back to reality was the blush quickly appearing on my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Kakashi sensei. I…I must have overslept." That excuse sounded so lame. "It's fine, Sakura. Well now we can get started." He was so forgiving. Unlike Sasuke whose sole purpose was revenge. Kakashi was so different from everybody else. I breathed in his fragrance. It was something new to me. It was always something new. I wonder where he goes when he is not training us, or reading that silly book of his. His sent was almost like…rain, and grass. Almost like a puppy. It suited him perfectly. I closed my eyes, I felt like I was turning to mush like my cereal that morning. This is what he did to me. He made me so happy, so refreshed. His casual style made everything seem all right. He would teach me so much, and, when needed, he would protect me. He was my hero, my sensei, and I loved him.

Training went by beautifully. When I was with him, everything seemed right again. Then, he had to leave. He was assigned a mission, one that could take weeks. How was I going to survive without him for that long? I tried practicing my jutsu but I just couldn't get it right. I needed him with me; he was the reason for my success as a ninja, he was my inspiration. I sulked alone for weeks and weeks, but they seemed like eternities in his absence. I would look at pictures of us together, but it still hurt inside. I needed him so badly. Nothing could quench the flame of desire I had for him. When I went out with my friends I strived to act as my normal cheery self, but knowing that he wasn't there made it so much harder. Life seemed dull, a sheer imitation of what it used to be. Colors seemed faded; the sky always was cloudy, what was the point in life without him to love?

Weeks past, it had been to long. Kakashi had not returned.

* * *

so what did you think? is it worth continuing? the next one will be better, i promise. but it'll take more time to write. REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

last chapter. not a happy ending. not really anyways. just read it and find out.

* * *

Where was my sensei? That sneaky, mysterious man, why had he not returned? I missed him terribly, his unseen smile, his silver hair, his overall beauty emanating from every pore on his perfectly sculpted body. His mere presence lent an ethereal glow to the otherwise bland world. He made me happy, he made me complete. Now he was gone.

I miss you sensei, come home now.

I wandered over to the Hokage's office to see if he knew anything about Kakashi's whereabouts. I managed to retrieve some information. It seems a blizzard had hit the area. I was worried about him, very worried. It must have shown on my face because the Hokage offered to send a team to help. My face lightened up to this idea. He searched through the archives of ninja team's, but none was prepared for a mission any time soon. So I volunteered our team. I wasn't really thinking, otherwise I might have consulted with Sasuke and Naruto first. At the moment all I could focus on was Kakashi…Kakashi…Kakashi…

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura ran up to him despite the blizzard wind and freezing ice that pelted her with every step. "Kakashi Sensei." Naruto and Sasuke were gone. She had lost them earlier when a blanket of blinding white snow had drowned them. "Kakashi Sensei" She saw him lying in the snow with deadly ice surrounding him and covering him up. "Kakashi Sensei." She dropped down beside him and began desperately clawing the snow away from her precious teacher. Tears rolled down her cheeks, warm at first but then quickly adding to the frozen material. "Kakashi Sensei." He wasn't responding. She was taught not to cry, that ninja's didn't shed tears. But she couldn't control herself now, not with him in danger. "S…S…Sak…ura" he managed to use his voice. "Sensei!" She threw her arms around him, tears not ceasing. "Sakura get out of here. It's frozen underneath the snow. I'm stuck here. Save yourself." "No! No I won't. I'm not letting you go, ever." "Sakura, it's too late. Why are you here anyways, by yourself?" "Sasuke and Naruto…they are missing. I had to find you." "Sakura, I'm the one who is supposed protect you, not the other way around, just go. Please." "I can't leave you." The snow began to engulf the two, building and increasing. The cold bit at their exposed skin, but it felt so right to be there with him again. It was what she had wanted: to see him again, his lean muscular body, his wild untamed bed head, and his shadow of a smile. To hear his deep, resonating voice that sent vibrations through her very soul. To feel his breath that warmed her skin to the very marrow of her bones. His breath, she couldn't feel it. His heart, she couldn't feel the gentle thump on the side of her cheek. He had been warm despite the snow, but now he was cold. Hypothermia? It must have been. How could her great leader have fallen so easily? Maybe he never really was as great as she thought he was. Maybe all of her love, with no place to go, found a home in the first place it could find. Maybe all of her own thoughts built up someone so great when in reality he never existed. This man she was lying on now was not the man she loved, he was her sensei, that's all he ever was. "Thuthump" A heart beat, faint and slow but still there. If he really was the hero she had thought he was, Kakashi would survive. If he was not, than what difference would it make if he survived? She didn't know what was what anymore. She was confused in the own world she had created. The giant snowball that had been her love suddenly burst, after it had crushed everything else. She stood up, brushing the snow off of her. She was void of emotion now, as white as the snow around her. "S…Sa…kura" He stammered. "Good bye, Sensei," she said. She turned around and walked away not looking back. Would Kakashi survive? She didn't know. The only thing on her mind was…

"Now where did that Uchiha run off to? I always thought I liked him."

* * *

so what do you think? i know a little ooc, or a lot. just tell me what you think! i love getting your reviews. tell me if you were disappointed. i kinda was myself. awell. there's always next time 


End file.
